Warm Whisper
by mybirdhouse
Summary: Ziva is ordered back to Israel by her father. She claims it's her duty, Tony protests and says it's murder. How will Tony cope? How will Ziva? Will these two be satisfied with life after they're seperated? Tiva. Review loves.


**Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine and neither is the undeniably sexy Michael Weatherly.**

**Okay, so normally I am a Bella/Edward shipper, but lately I've just lost interest. I don't know, I stopped reading Twilight fanfic and became obsessed with NCIS fanfic. I mean I've followed NCIS religiously for years now, but I never bothered to go read NCIS fanfic. I thought that I could give it a try. It's definitely has more angst from what I am used to, but I loved writing it.**

**This is Post-**_**Aliyah.**_** Maybe a year or so. Oh and little fact, my name is pronounced the same way '**_**Aliyah**_**' is, just a different spelling.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony sat in the dimly lit bar, nursing what probably was his fourth drink. Paying no attention to the women that surrounded him, offering themselves with coy looks and suggestive lines.

On any other day he would have agreed in a heartbeat, but today wasn't any other day. His mind drifting to earlier today, a morning that caused him pain and anguish.

He felt hurt and betrayed when she announced to return back to Tel Aviv. Mentioned something about it being her father's orders and it was her national duty. He tried to process what she was saying, but his mind and thoughts went blank. He watched her march up those stairs and into Vance's office, where Gibbs was already there.

Tony couldn't understand why. Why would she return to her father? The same father that practically walked her right into her own death, the father that left her to die in Somalia if it weren't for NCIS. Her true family, the people that loved and cared for her,

Apparently news spreads quickly around the agency because Abby and Ducky suddenly appeared in the bullpen, standing in front of his desk.

"It's not true is it, my dear boy?" Ducky asked, quietly.

He just nodded, afraid of would happen if he opened his mouth. Looking up at the both of them, he could see the hurt and sadness in their faces that mirrored his own.

Abby was on the verge of tears and when the sound of Vance's door being shut echoed through the agency, everyone looked up.

But he couldn't. He didn't want to accept it. He couldn't. Wouldn't.

When Ziva reappeared in the bullpen, Abby pulled her into a hug and held on for dear life. Ducky followed suit, with McGee doing the same.

She turned to Tony's desk to find him gone. He left. He left without saying goodbye, Somehow Ziva managed to grab her things and quietly walked to the elevator, turning around one last time and waved goodbye. Once she stepped into the elevator, she broke down. All the tears she tried to bottle up came rushing down her face. She hit the emergency button and slid to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees.

She stayed in that same position until she managed to regain her composure. Wiping away the tears with the back of her hand, she hit the button once more and stood up. When she reached the garage floor she stepped off the elevator and headed to her car.

Ziva had to lean against her car when she say the empty parking space next to her own.

Tony's.

She was reminded of all those mornings when he would try to beat in how would arrive earlier than the other. He would always gloat and childishly claimed that he could have bragging rights for the entire day. Some days she would find him leaning against his car, waiting for her, two coffees in hand. Her heart would always melt at the simple gesture. Or sometimes he would wait for her late at night while finished her paper work, so that she wouldn't have to walk alone at night.

But now he wasn't leaning against his car, waiting for her with that charming smile of his.

Tony was about to order himself another beer, but he bar tender told him that wallowing in his pity with booze wasn't going to help. He wordlessly paid his tab and though his alcohol consumption was high, he was somber enough to decide against driving.

He decided to walk back to his apartment, so what if the towed his car. Tomorrow was a Saturday and he had no work.

The cold breeze was refreshing and before he knew it, he had already reached his apartment building.

He opened his door and staggered into the kitchen and grabbed some aspirin and a bottle of water. Stumbling back into the living room, his eyes immediately feel upon a framed picture of the both of them.

It was at some petty officer's crime scene and the Probie manage to capture this particularly photo.

Somehow he and Ziva ended up on the floor together, neither one of them taking the blame that earned them both a head slap from Gibbs.

Either him or Ziva slipped and grabbed onto the other, causing them both to fall into the huge pool of bright techno colored paint. They were covered in all bright colors imaginable.

The Probie snapped the photo of them in mid fall and it couldn't be determined who grabbed onto whom. Tony immediately had the photo developed and passed it out everyone on team Gibbs. Even Gibbs commented, "DiNozzo and David in their true form."

Tony began to regret not staying to say goodbye, but he knew he could never. And suddenly that regret transformed into anger.

Feeling the urge to hit something, his eyes found the photo once more. Grabbing for it without a moment's hesitation and with the window still shut, he banged it against it.

The glass from the frame shatter into pieces, causing to cut his hand.

"Fuck." He yelped in pain, he rushed back into the kitchen and stuck his hand under the cold water.

After he pathetically bandaged his injury, he fell upon the couch and the quiet sound of the rain tapping against the window lulled him into a slumber.

**This isn't a one-shot, so it isn't completed. I'll post the second chapter later this week. Review please?**


End file.
